Could it Be You?
by Fell-into-Wonderland
Summary: Gale and Madge met at Katniss's 8th Birthday party, what would follow would be the next twenty years of their lives as the two come together, come apart, love, lose, and live. Modern AU of Gale and Madge throughout their lives as they go from like to hate to love. One-shot
**Literally I don't know why I decided that writing 20 years of an AU would be a good idea but several weeks later here is the result. A cute modern one-shot spanning twenty years over the life of Gale and Madge so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it.**

Katniss and Gale were lucky, not many people get to live down the street from their cousin, not many people get to have someone in their family as their best friend. But then again their weren't many people like Gale and Katniss, they were so close that the two year age gap didn't bother them, who cares if Gale's friends saw Katniss as an annoying kid Gale knew his cousin was awesome. Plus his Aunt and Uncle were fun, Prim was sweet and every time his dad and Uncle got together they told the funniest stories of the two of them growing up, it was nice to be close to family.

But being so close also meant they were an integral part of each others lives, Katniss had met Gale's friend Finnick and Gale knew about Katniss's friend Madge. Gale didn't know what to really think about Madge, she was a girl from the other side of town. He hadn't formerly met her just heard about her from Katniss and saw her a few times when Madge was leaving Katniss's house. He didn't really understand how Madge and Katniss could be friends at all. His mother explained that Madge's mom Mrs. Undersee was really sick all the time and it was better that she stay at home and have a doctor come to her, Katniss's mom his Aunt was Mrs. Undersee's personal doctor. The two girls had met because his Aunt had to take Katniss one day along with her and the two quiet girls bonded.

Gale and Madge officially met at Katniss's 8th birthday party that she had at the park, that is where the story of Gale and Madge begins.

 **Gale – age 10 Madge – age 8**

She threw a water balloon at him.

They were in the middle of the water balloon war and Gale had managed to stay dry through most of it. Katniss had invited him, Madge, her friends Thom and Delly and Peeta from the bakery. Gale was older and bigger then anybody so he thought he would be able to be the last one standing. He was lobbing a water balloon right at the back of Peeta's head when suddenly a balloon smacked him right in the middle of the chest. Water gushed up a little into his face and soaked his clothes. Gale dropped the water balloon in surprise soaking his sneakers. He looked up to see Madge Undersee standing a few feet away, she had her hands covering her mouth and she was giggling. Gale couldn't help but smile, impressed that the little girl had managed to sneak up on him. He then smirked and ran back to the bucket of water balloons grabbing a new one and making eye contact with Madge. The little girl squealed and turned to run her ribbons and blonde curls bouncing behind her.

Madge did end up soaked but she was okay about it, she was already wet before Gale had hit her and she was still proud of herself for managing to hit Gale in the first place. When Katniss announced Gale, Madge looked up in wonder at the tall big kid, he had a friendly smile and was willing to play with all of them instead of being rude like a lot of big kids were. After the fight when they were eating ice cream cake Gale even came up to her and said it was a really good shot, she was the only one who managed to hit him besides Katniss. Madge smiled and decided that she would like to be friends with Gale; he had a big smile and reminded her of one of the knights from her fairy tale book.

Gale decided that if Madge was going to stick around with Katniss he wouldn't mind, sure she wasn't as adventurous or as tough as Katniss was. Probably couldn't keep up with the two of them but she was pretty gutsy to attack a kid way bigger than her so as far as little kids go she was okay.

 **Gale – age 11 Madge – age 9**

Gale did turn out to be a good choice for a friend, especially the night when her mother got really sick. It was scary, her dad had to wake her up out of bed and hand her off to her Uncle Haymitch. He and her Aunt Effie drove her to Katniss's house to pick up Mrs. Everdeen then the three adults rushed out to the hospital to be with her father and mother. Madge was so confused and tired she didn't even have time to cry and she couldn't, Prim was only three and she was asleep, Madge couldn't wake up a baby. Mr. Everdeen led Madge downstairs to the basement where Katniss and Gale were having a sleepover. They must know what's going on because Katniss took her hand and lead her to the couch; she then asked her dad if they could have hot chocolate. Madge was really glad at that moment for Katniss as her friend.

Gale watched as Katniss and his Uncle went upstairs to make hot chocolate then he looked back at Madge who sat on the couch quietly looking upset and confused. He saw her lips start to quiver after a while and it reminded him of when Rory was trying not to cry. He didn't like it, he went up and sat next to Madge putting his arm around her and hugging her. She hugged right back squeezing tight.

"It will be okay, my Aunts the best doctor she'll make your mom better." He said. Not knowing if he was right but believing that it had to be true. Madge was just a kid; a sweet kid with a sick mom and none of them deserved this.

Madge stayed in Gale's warm hug until Katniss and Mr. Everdeen came back downstairs with the hot chocolate. Gale even let Madge have the marshmallows in his hot chocolate Katniss gave hers too. Madge smiled a little bit and still felt scared but safe at least between Katniss and Gale. Gale was a very nice person; she hoped it would stay that way.

 **Gale – age 12 Madge – age 10**

Madge was pretty cool, sure she could be prim and proper sometimes but she was really talented on the piano and could eat more strawberries than even him or Finnick. She didn't even throw up after beating them both at the strawberry-eating contest they had at a barbeque. She was also really gutsy and stubborn. When he and Katniss decided to build a tree house in the tallest tree they could find they brought along Finnick and Madge to help them find the tallest tree. They had finally found it but no one wanted to be the first to climb it, it was the kind of tree where if you fell you broke a bone. Finally after about 20 rounds of rock paper scissors between him and Finnick Madge huffed and started climbing the tree.

She didn't know why, she was just getting bored of standing around and it was hot and Katniss said they couldn't have any lemonade until they decided on the tree so she started climbing it. She went higher and higher until she reached the top. It took her breath away at all she could see, she almost felt like a bird that could fly away. Then she looked down at the ground and shrieked a little, clinging tightly to the branches.

The second she squealed Finnick and Gale exchanged a look.

"Madge it's okay just come down." Katniss calls and Gale can see Madge shaking her head rapidly.

"Madge it's okay you climbed all the way up there so you should be able to climb down." Madge opened her eyes and finally looked down at them and Gale smiled encouragingly.

"Come on Madge, one foot in from of the other." Finnick and Katniss started yelling encouragements too and slowly Madge started making her way down the tree. Soon she was one leap from the ground and Gale let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't hurt herself.

Madge's feet finally touch the ground and Katniss actually hugs her before calling her stupid for doing that. Then they all sit down and drink the lemonade. Gale sits next to her and smiled giving her a hi five saying she was stupidly brave and it was totally cool. Madge can feel her cheeks heating up and her heart flutter as Gale smiles at her and she looks down hiding her smile. Maybe Gale is more like a Prince Charming then a Knight in Shining Armor

 **Gale – age 13 Madge – age 11**

Gale hates school, he hates all the privileged kids with their new toys and clothes, hates that they know that his family is fine but not rich like them. Hates how stupid and low they make him feel, its just money it doesn't make them better than him, all rich people suck. Gale walks home one week from school feeling especially angry, as he passes Katniss's house he sees Madge run out the door towards her Uncle's shiny car and realizes how much of a princess Madge is, how she is always so clean and neat and perfect. How she's always offering to just buy him and his siblings candy, Gale's embarrassed he can't always buy it himself, she must look down on him too. Gale sees red and when Madge stops and sees him she offers Gale a big grin and waves, Gale just keeps moving.

He might not have seen me is the thought that pops into Madge's head when Gale doesn't wave back to her. So she asks her Uncle to wait and goes skipping after Gale saying his name louder. They get an entire block down before Gale turns around looking mad and screams at her.

"Leave me alone Undersee!"

She stops walking and he turns around and walks faster down the block. Madge feels confused and a little bit like crying because she didn't know what she did but Gale never called her Undersee before.

 **Gale – age 14 Madge – age 12**

Katniss gets mad every time Madge mentions Gale so she stop mentioning him, it doesn't matter he stopped hanging out with Madge a while ago. Started calling her Undersee and gives her this look every time Katniss comes to play with her and Peeta. Peeta is 13 and he's still nice to Madge, he says its not an age thing Gale is just being mean. Katniss huffs and says Gale is being a jerk and she would rather hang out with Madge then him. Madge swallows down the tears puts on a brave face and tells Katniss to go hiking with her cousin or hang out in the tree house. She doesn't want to make Gale madder by hogging Katniss.

Gale refuses to tell Katniss what is going on and every time she goes off with Madge he can't help but glare at her. She just thinks she's better than all of them doesn't she. Katniss and him hang out less but that's fine with Gale, he's 14, he and Finnick are in high school now and they have better things to do then hang out with kids like Madge Undersee. When he meets Johanna Mason at school, an awesome sophomore in his math class he doesn't even care what happens to Madge Undersee, but that doesn't stop him from glaring at her when Katniss refuses to talk to him, damn Undersee.

"The hell is up with you and those kids?" Johanna asks after Gale huffs past Katniss's house where Katniss, Peeta and Madge were out in the front yard. Gale shakes his head and keeps walking down the block.

"Katniss is his cousin and Gale doesn't like her hanging out with Madge Undersee." Finnick explains to Johanna.

"Undersee? Like Mayor Undersee?"

"Yeah."

"Damn doesn't that family own like the biggest house in the whole county?"

Gale feels his blood boil and walks faster; he really really hates Madge Undersee.

Madge watches the three older kids retreating backs and tries to not let it hurt her, Finnick is still friendly and besides she just had a stupid crush on Gale, why would she want to like Gale anyway? Gale isn't a prince or a knight out of her old storybooks, he's just a stupid boy who hurt her, but it wasn't going to happen again. She was going to stop caring about Gale Hawthorne

 **Gale – age 15 Madge – age 13**

"Madge's mom isn't doing so well so leave Madge alone." Is what Katniss told Gale when her family came over for dinner one weekend. Gale blinked in surprise and tried to ignore the weight that seemed to drop in his stomach at the thought of Mrs. Undersee. He may not like Madge but no one deserves to be ill or have a chance of losing their mom. Gale nods his head.

"Fine I wont bother Undersee." Saying that only seems to annoy Katniss more as her glare intensifies. Gale just shrugs at her and gives her his own annoyed look.

"Catnip I don't care about Undersee okay so I'll leave her alone."

Katniss sighed and he watches, as her angry front towards him seemed to come down.

"Yeah okay, sorry she just has to deal with a lot at home and at school, they suck. She's actually coming to the public high school with me next year."

Gale stomps down his frustration, because he couldn't escape her! Seriously he already had to deal with his cousin making googly eyes at the baker boy Mellark he thought that his school would be his haven. He had Finnick their and he had Johanna, tough totally awesome Johanna who had gone out with him last weekend.

All thoughts of Undersee were wiped from his mind as Johanna's biting smile came into his head. He didn't even have room to think about Madge Undersee.

Madge didn't have any room in her head to even think about Gale Hawthorne.For weeks her mother had steadily grown worse as her health seemed to decline rapidly. She sat quietly in her mother's room and watched as her mother slowly breathed in and out in her sleep while Madge held her thin hand. Her father had gone to talk to the doctors while Uncle Haymitch lay across from Madge in another chair sleeping. Madge sighed and tried to blink the tiredness out of her eyes but felt her head slowly sinking onto the bed, she squeezed her mother's hand a little and finally fell asleep.

Gale walked down the halls holding Johanna's hand feeling content, here he was Gale Hawthorne, sophomore and in the archery club holding hands with Johanna Mason junior and head of the kickboxing club. He felt very happy at that moment and then he saw his cousin and a certain head of blonde curls making their way down a hall. He watched as Peeta showed Katniss and Madge around the halls. He now remembered that this was the day the incoming freshmen come to see the school and Gale just wants to turn around but then he remembers his promise to Katniss and actually takes a look at Madge. She looks exhausted, he can see her tired face from here and her hair is a little bit messy at this point but theirs a smile on her face. He guesses her mother took a positive turn. He finds he can't really take a shot at Undersee now. Not when she looks like she finally got good news after a few shitty weeks. So he turns to Johanna and listens to her as she describes her last class with the truly horrid Mr. Snow.

Madge glances at Gale as he passes them in the hall, he doesn't even look at her, instead he's smiling and looking into the eyes of a girl made of dark hair and sharp angles. He looks happy; Madge feels a familiar but small tweak in her chest. She takes a deep breath and she faces Peeta and tries to listen to what he's saying about the lockers. Her mom is getting better and she will be with her friends in school next year. Gale Hawthorne is a thing of her past.

 **Gale – age 16 Madge – age 14**

She finally is able to live in a world where Gale Hawthorne's opinion of her is not the most important thing. In fact Madge doesn't notice for months that Gale's locker is down the hall from hers. She does notice today when she hears someone let out a sharp squeal and runs by her knocking her books out of her hands. She looks up to see a tall blonde girl look back. The girl at least attempts to look apologetic before flipping her hair over her shoulder and tackling a tall guy by his locker. When the two manage to actually pull themselves apart from each other she sees the tall boy is Gale. She looks at Gale and sees a smile on his face at the sight of the girl but it's different from the one he had showed the other girl. Madge is pretty sure the other girls name was Johanna, Gale definitely looked happier with Johanna then this girl and if Madge really thinks about it he looked happier with her when they were kids after she climbed that big tree. But she shrugs to herself, it doesn't really matter, she doesn't really know Gale anymore. And it's like he's reading her mind because he suddenly looks up at her and they lock eyes. For the first time in years he's not glaring.

Madge is just standing by her locker, her books are still scattered on the floor when Glimmer ran past her to get at him. He doesn't know why he's staring at Undersee but, it's just strange to him, he knows why he use to hate her but it's not really hate anymore just general annoyance at her presence. He keeps his eyes locked on hers for a little longer before Glimmer bounces into his line of sight. He looks down at the shorter but older girl, Glimmer was pretty, she was simple and they were just having fun. It's kind of all he could ask for after ending it with Johanna, they were friends but it still kind of stung. Glimmer was fine with making out and holding hands, they were together because they could be. Thinking that over he gets why his mom shakes her head disappointedly at him sometimes. He never really thought their would be a Glimmer in his life, didn't use to go for girls like her but…. His gaze is somehow drawn back to Madge but she's on the floor picking up her books and honestly he doesn't know what to think of her anymore. He's so concentrated on watching her he doesn't notice Peeta and Katniss approaching until they're both on the floor helping her with her books.

"Thanks, they kind of just went flying." Madge says as Katniss reaches for Madge's math textbook and Peeta starts stacking them in her arms.

"Let me guess Hurricane Glimmer?" Katniss says with some bite in her tone and a look at Gale and Glimmer. "I love my cousin but if he ever brings her hiking or to the shooting range again I will put an arrow through him."

Madge and Peeta actually get a laugh out of that and Katniss looks at them with a small smile and a huff.

Madge finally stood up and put her books back in her locker.

"Whatever it's just Gale."

Katniss gives Madge a full smile for that statement.

"Alright all thoughts of Gale aside you coming over to the bakery tomorrow? I seriously need help with my essay." Peeta asks.

"I find it hilarious a sophomore needs a freshman's help with English."

"I don't" Katniss says bluntly. Peeta gives her a fake look of hurt and Katniss rolls her eyes before subtlety taking Peeta's hand.

"Peeta your smart and your great at painting but you suck at writing."

Madge laughs and all three of them start walking down the hallway towards the lunchroom. Madge doesn't look back if she did she might have seen the curious glance Gale threw her way.

He watches them walk away still annoyed at the Katniss and Peeta hand holding going out thing. Katniss says she hates his girlfriend so they're even. He just huffs and looks away from all three of them back to Glimmer who smiles and pulls him down for another kiss. Gale smiles into the kiss not giving Madge Undersee a second thought because he really doesn't care about her.

He doesn't.

 **Gale – age 17 Madge – age 15**

Gale may have made a mistake.

Like a huge fucking spanning over the course of years mistake. A mistake that he just admitted to Finnick and Johanna causing them to both laugh their asses of at him kind of mistake. Because Madge Undersee it turns out is not a horrible person but in fact is a pretty good person in general.

"Oh did you know that she also wasn't spending all that time at the bakery to steal Peeta away from Katniss but to tutor him in his English classes, Katniss was there half the time." Finnick said making Johanna laugh again and he really feels like hitting them both right about now. Their drinking beers on the back of his porch that they got with Johanna's fake ID. An ID that will have to be destroyed soon considering that Johanna Mason had enlisted in the army and would ship off soon. So they were having one last celebratory hurrah and in this hurrah they were going over high school. It turns out Madge Undersee came up a lot, helping students, being on charities to fight cancer and get clean drinking water and food to people in third world countries. Apparently she also took photography classes and was first chair or something in the school orchestra. Not to mention how she had been helping tutor Peeta, giving Prim music lessons and babysitting Posey for half the normal price of all these things. Gale remembers when he walked in on Undersee playing a board game with Posey last week and his mother told him what she was doing and it snowballed from there. So here he is, on his back porch, admitting to his friends that he may have judged Undersee to quickly.

"She didn't even say anything when you started treating her badly." Johanna pitched in as she took another gulp from her bottle.

"She wasn't a pushover either, she glared right back at you." Finnick added.

Gale groaned and laid down on the porch. "I'm an asshole."

"Yes you are now have another beer." Johanna shoves a new one in his hand.

Madge hears the sound of the three of them on the porch; she had just managed to get Posey in bed for the night and just stood in the hallway watching them. Trying to fight the urge to go out there and ask Gale what was up with him? She had gotten use to his cold shoulder and mean glares over the years but recently he's been a flat out asshole. Stopping by her locker and looking at all her textbooks saying she's to smart for her own good. Or that she spends too much time on the piano and that's why she sucks at gym class. Its not really harsh things but he's a jerk for pointing out her faults, making her strengths look like weaknesses and she's honestly fed up with it all. They aren't kids anymore if Gale doesn't want to admit what she did that made him hate her so much fine. She really couldn't care less she just wants Gale Hawthorne to leave her alone. She hears the front door open and theirs Mr. and Mrs. Undersee coming in, she goes away from the door and approaches them.

"Oh Madge, I remember that Gale called me and said he got home a half hour ago I should have asked one of his friends to give you a ride home." Mrs. Undersee says. Madge only smiles and thinks that is the last thing both Gale and her want.

He hears the front door open and then his mother says Madge's name and he swears his stomach drops. He sits up and looks through his back door to see Madge standing in his hallway.

Shit! He cannot catch a break! How long had see been there? Did she hear anything? Crap crap crap! He had been trying so hard to just call a truce between them but every time he opened his mouth the wrong words would come out. At this point he wouldn't be surprised if Madge Undersee hated him. Then his parents met his eyes and said something else and Madge was turning to meet his gaze. He tried to smile and wave but Madge just stared at him, not showing any emotion. Soon she turned back to his parents and his dad was gesturing for Madge to leave out the front door him following close behind probably to give her a ride. When she was gone he slumped down more. She didn't react at all when she saw him. He doesn't know why that frustrates him so god damn much!

He really made a mistake.

 **Gale – age 18 Madge – age 16**

Madge is staring at Gale's two roommates and wondering how these three tall guys all managed to get in the same room. Cato then flexed his arm muscles again as he lifted another box out of her Uncle Haymitch's car. That was the reason she was here, Gale's family needed help getting all his stuff up to his college so Uncle Haymitch, Madge and Katniss piled into his car and followed the Hawthorne's up to Gale's new campus. Now here she is watching Gale's room mate try to flirt with one of the welcoming committee girls, her name tag says Clove and the way she's glaring at Cato means that he is not starting college off great. She watches as Gale purposely knocks into Cato throwing him off balance and passing another box to his other roommate Thresh. Gale turns and is suddenly facing Madge and they both stare at each other for a second. Madge freezes up and doesn't know what to do, during Gale's senior year he finally managed to apologize to her and under the wary gaze of Katniss they started a friendship. Sometime it felt like they were walking on eggshells with each other she breathed a sigh of relief when Gale didn't get mad at her suggestion to use her Uncle's car. She was wondering if they were going to be stuck staring at each other forever when suddenly Katniss rammed a smaller box into Madge's hands, giving her a look and throwing her off balance. She felt a warm hand steady her and looked up to see Gale's gray eyes locked on hers.

She had really big blue eyes, how did he never notice how big they were? Because they were huge, almost hypnotizing and-

Gale was cut out of his musings by Cato ramming into his shoulder, probably retribution for making him trip while he was trying to flirt with the Sophomore welcome committee girl. Gale turned and glared at the blonde boy all Cato did was smirk at him before passing Thresh in the doorway. He had gotten here last because traveling in two different cars got them lost at some point so Cato and Thresh came down to help them unpack and Gale was trying to make it as efficient as possible but it was hard when every time he looked into Madge's eyes his heart sped up and he was fighting down a blush. He felt like a total idiot and was really thankful for the first time that Finnick wasn't here and was in off campus housing with his grandmother Mags. He would never let Gale let this crush go. He couldn't help it; whenever he was around Madge he just seemed to draw a blank, every time he looked in her damn blue eyes. He felt her work her way out of his grip.

She finally couldn't take the closeness of Gale anymore, she could feel a blush rising to her cheeks and heard Rory snickering at them when he saw the two of them just standing there. So she pulled her arm away and Gale's attention snapped back to her. She gave him a hesitant smile and he weirdly smiled back. She started making her way up to Gale's building to drop off his box. She lifted it higher when Prim and Thresh's little sister Rue came speeding by her and tried not the trip as Thresh ran out after them. She kept her face down and tried to make the redness recede from her face. She couldn't believe she was starting to have this stupid crush on Gale Hawthorne again. She really didn't need this things finally were good again between them. She could even call them close friends she didn't need this.

"Madge watch the door!" Katniss calls. Madge looks up and stops so she doesn't bump into the open door leading into Gale's dorm room, she ducks her head again and tries to mutter a thanks but Katniss stops her. She peeks up and cringes at the knowing look Katniss gives her.

"I swear to God you two are going to make this difficult aren't you?" She asks. Madge swallows and finally puts on a neutral expression.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She says and passes Katniss to place the box on one of the beds. Katniss snorts.

"Oh yeah guess we're going with difficult."

Soon all the boxes were unpacked and Gale's family plus Madge and Haymitch Abernathy were packing up to go. He finally managed to pass a tearing up Posey to his mother and thanked Haymitch for helping them all when he finally turned to Madge who was standing by her door. He watched as she bit her lip and he could feel himself gulp.

 _This is ridiculous just say goodbye already idiot!_ A voice that sounded oddly like Katniss echoed in his head. So he listened and slowly approached Madge, she looked up at him and he smiled at her, which she returned. He then wrapped his arms around her in a hug; she stood their stiff for a moment before wrapping her arms tight around his waist. Gale squeezed her tighter for a second begging himself to forget about how well she fit in his arms, like she was made to be there and forced himself to let go a second later. They stood there for a second just staring at each other and Gale almost opened his mouth to say something. But then Haymitch honked his horn making them both slightly jump and Madge was smiling as she walked back to the car.

"Have a good year Gale." She said finally waving and climbing into the car. Gale smiled and waved as he watched his family, Haymitch and Madge Undersee the girl with the big blue eyes and wild curly hair drive away. He didn't even feel Thresh come up to him, just jumped when his hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"You poor pining shmuck." He said. Gale sighed deeply, totally agreeing with him.

 **Gale – age 19 Madge – age 17**

"Just invite her already! Seriously you cause more drama then a middle school relationship!"

Gale feels like throwing his computer at Finnick's head but knows that he won't get another computer and Mags will give him that disappointed mother look she seems so very fond of.

Instead he just turns from where he was sitting at the kitchen table and glares at Finnick, which is pointless considering he's in the process of lovingly cooking dinner for his girlfriend Annie. Tiny red headed Annie, sitting on the counter and swinging her legs while giving Finnick loving looks when he gives her bits of food.

He really hates that he chose to come live with Finnick in Mags house.

Thresh is no help either as he just gives him a significant look and Cato who's not even here but in his fraternity house just texted him to stop being a damn pussy. Johanna of all people last time she was on leave took one look at Gale and gave him a patronizing look that translated to grow some balls and be a man.

"I need new friends." Gale muttered. Thresh snorted.

"No what you need to do is just ask if you could take Madge to her prom. It's not that hard." Finnick said. Gale put his head down, knowing they wouldn't understand. Gale and Madge had texted and Skype all of last year. They have gotten so much closer and Gale loved it. He hated himself for ever treating Madge badly especially with all the fun they had last summer. He's still remembers that day at the lake, throwing Madge in the water, her laughing and splashing him. The look on her freaking face when he told her that he made the Dean's list last semester. She was so proud of him… Gale rubbed a hand over his face and pulled his hair in an irritating state.

"Madge was nice when she came up to visit I can see why you really like her Gale." Annie said pleasantly but he saw the little twinkle in her eye and knew the girl was mocking him.

"I can't just ask her." Gale started.

"Why not?" Thresh asked looking up from his textbook. Gale shrugged searching for an excuse but all he could find was the fear of rejection and the feeling that he wasn't good enough for Madge Undersee.

"Because I just can't!" Thresh rolled his eyes and Annie snorted at him.

Suddenly the front door was opened and a loud call was heard.

"ALRIGHT IS HE STILL BEING A LITTLE BITCH OR DID HE ASK HER OUT YET?" Cato called.

Gale put his head down and groaned he really needed new friends.

"Are you really going to chicken out of this? You don't want to go to prom with Marvel you want to go with Gale." Katniss said literally slamming her hands down on the small table. Madge grabbed her friend's hands so she didn't cause any more commotion or make their drinks go everywhere.

"Katniss will you keep your voice down! In case you didn't notice we are in a very crowded bakery where everyone can hear us." Madge tried to quell Katniss's frustration as she felt her cheeks heat up and her stomach roll with the nervousness of someone overhearing Katniss.

"Look its fine Marvel is a really nice guy, he's a bit of a snob but way nicer than his cousin Glimmer and he was very sweet and he is my boyfriend."

Katniss was full on rolling her eyes now and suddenly got up. "I need chocolate when I'm dealing with you." She practically stomped over to the counter and Peeta had a big smile on his face and leaned in closer to her when she arrived. Madge thinks that half the reason Katniss went over their was to talk to Peeta, trying to soak up as much time with him as she could before he went back to school after his break. She watched as talking to Peeta seemed to instantly lighten Katniss's mood. Madge sighed, she didn't have that with Marvel, and she really doesn't know why she's going out with him. Yes she does, because he had made her laugh when she went to the country club with her father and Aunt and Uncle. He was fine when among the "upper class" But everywhere else he kind of soured. Nothing like Gale, who was able to act the same around his family as he did with her family. Gale who always wanted to show her new things. All summer he took her all around his favorite hiking trails and he even let her teach him how to play the guitar. Gale was…. Not important because they were friends and that's all they were, he was at college and Madge had a boyfriend.

"She has a boyfriend." Gale emphasizes. Cato snorts stealing another cookie out of their jar.

"That asshole? Keep in mind this is coming from me when I say that guy is a douchebag."

"Cato should know he's worked very hard to be the dick of a person he is today." Thresh said. Cato hit the back of Thresh's head.

Gale put his face in his hands.

"Trust me I'm aware he's a dick, but that's Madge's choice and as long as he 's good to her I have no right to break them up."

"You're a really great guy Gale but there is a thing as too nice." Annie states.

Gale knows this, he's known this ever since he didn't ask Madge to his prom, since he didn't say anything that day when they dropped all his stuff off Freshman year, knows since Madge told him during Christmas break that she got a boyfriend. He hates the phrase nice guys finish last and doesn't believe in the friend zone because that's all bullshit but really he wishes he was a little more selfish at least when it came to Madge Undersee.

Madge watches as Katniss comes back with a calmer look on her face, she just looks happier and that's just because she was near Peeta. It's never like that with Marvel, Madge doesn't know what she's going to do about Gale but one thing she does know is that Marvel has never made her happy like Peeta does with Katniss. She needs to call Marvel and talk to him. She confused as all hell but the one thing she does know is having Marvel in her life shouldn't mean she's thinking of Gale all the time. Madge bites her lip wondering what she's getting herself into.

 **Gale – age 20 Madge – age 18**

She gets the call as she's walking around campus with Katniss, they were just saying how lucky it is that they ended up going to the same school as Gale and Peeta, one was a baker and the other one had access to a house with an actual kitchen. Madge was even laughing when her cell phone rang, it was her Aunt Effie. She listened to her Aunts sober voice that was missing its usual trilling tone. Her stomach sank and she felt light headed.

"Madge?" Katniss was shaking her and Madge got the feeling she had been trying to get her attention for a while now. Madge finally met Katniss's eyes and tried to tell her what was wrong but couldn't form words. Katniss finally took the phone and started listening to Aunt Effie as she guided Madge to sit down on some steps. Madge just stared at the ground and a few minutes later Katniss was crouching next to her.

"I called Gale he says he's coming to drive you to the hospital now. I'll get Peeta and we'll get you some clothes and let your professors know what's going on." Madge looked up and nodded. Katniss squeezed her shoulder but Madge just buried her head in her hands. She couldn't believe this was happening again.

"Madge's mom is in the hospital right now, her Aunt says it's really bad."

Gale hadn't expected to hear that when he saw Madge on his caller ID but his cousin had been short and mechanical. That was fine, the second the words collected and made sense he was off his stool and out the door.

"Whoa Gale, what the fuck?"

Gale turned around to see Johanna and Finnick following him out of the bar. They had been going out to reminisce since Johanna was on leave and having no family usually stayed at Mags house. Gale was digging his keys out of his pocket.

"Madge's mom is in the hospital, it's bad I got to get to her." Gale was trying to get a grip on his keys but he was feeling a jumble of emotions right now. He finally got a grip only to have them be taken out of his hand. He looked up to see Johanna.

"I'll drive I'm way faster and better than you plus you need to calm down so you don't freak her out more." She then started walking to the car with no intention of waiting for a response. Gale paused for a second took a deep breath and then ran to catch up with Johanna. Finnick called that he would ask Annie to pick him up and to take care of Madge.

That was one thing Gale was sure he could do. They made it back to campus in half the time and Johanna was right she was the better driver, expertly weaving in and out of traffic. He saw Katniss by the freshman dorms; she waved her hand and then started jogging into the parking lot. They pulled in and their sat Madge on the curb, hiding her head in Peeta's shoulder who was holding her close. Gale pushed down the irrational anger and was out of the car like a shot.

Madge looked up at all the commotion and suddenly Gale was they're approaching her. She couldn't help it, when Gale was there she felt safer, like everything was going to be okay. It might have been that night all those years ago when her mother had been doing badly and Gale had hugged her, giving her the extra marshmallows from his hot chocolate. Maybe it was before he left for college how warm his hug goodbye felt. Or how it felt to dance with him at her prom, only as friends but when they were dancing closely together she just felt at peace. So she didn't question it when she quickly stood up from Peeta's grip and launched herself at Gale it made it better that he didn't even hesitate but just automatically wrapped his arms around her tight. She could feel the tears starting up again and Gale pulled her impossibly closer. Anchoring her down, he rubbed her back and petted her hair dropping a quick kiss to the top of her head before leaning down more and whispering in her ear that it was going to be fine, she was going to see her mom and it's okay if she wanted to cry. She thought at that moment that she honestly loved Gale and her little kid mind that once conjured him up, as a Knight in Shining Armor was spot on. Gale was whispering to Katniss before she heard the girl call goodbye and Gale was leading her towards the car. He settled in the back with her and Johanna tossed out a hello from the driver seat as they started the two hour-long drive to the hospital. Madge leaned against Gale's shoulder and he wrapped her in his arms just holding her, occasionally stroking her hair and whispering comforting words. Madge was still scared but for now if she could just stay in Gale's warm hold she thinks she could get through this.

Gale didn't move Madge out of his grip for the whole drive, not even when Johanna stopped for what was probably the shortest gas stop ever. He just didn't want Madge to hurt anymore, it twisted his stomach and made him want to punch the cause of it but you can't punch cancer so Gale just kept holding Madge. When they arrived at the hospital Gale moved to let Madge out and started to follow her before looking back at Johanna.

"Go, I'll park." She called. Gale looked back at Madge who was frozen and held up his finger for her to wait a minute. He then approached the car.

"Johanna seriously thank you for this."

The woman just shrugged. "There my friends now too, they've grown on me." Gale nodded and went back to Madge, putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her into the building.

"Madge!" suddenly her Aunt was on her and hugging Madge tight, Gale took a step back but kept his eyes on Madge not moving until he was sure she was alright. Her Aunt Effie finally pulled out of the hug and wrapped her arm around Madge's shoulders.

"The doctors are running some tests but your mother will be in her room soon and they can tell you what's going on." Madge nodded and Effie looked at Gale giving him a kind smile.

"Thank you so much for getting her here Gale."

Gale shrugged." It was no problem at all Madge had to be here."

Effie nodded and sort of pushed Madge foreword a little bit but Madge seemed to jump a little and stopped; looking over at Gale. Gale got the message in her eyes, she wanted him to stay.

"I can wait out here for a while, see how it goes?" Gale said. Madge's shoulders relaxed and Effie's smile grew a little bigger.

"You are a very good friend Gale Hawthorne."

Madge and Effie disappeared behind the doors and Gale just stood their for a second taking that in. He was a good friend… it wasn't so bad and its what Madge needed right now so that's what he would be… a really good friend….

Her mom eventually stabilizes and Madge smiles when she walks into the main lobby and sees Gale Hawthorne curled up in the little plastic chair fast asleep.

 **Gale – age 21 Madge – age 19**

"Finnick and Annie are seriously getting married?!"

Gale smiles and laughs at Madge's happy but shocked expression.

"I know I had the same exact reaction at first but when you look at those two you think what are they waiting for." Gale said shrugging. Madge cocked her head at him before this big smile came over her face.

"Why Gale Hawthorne you big romantic." She cooed teasingly at him. Gale rolled his eyes at her and looked back down at his notes. Madge went back to her work for a little while; tapping her pencil on her notebook before looking back up, Gale gave her a knowing look. He knew she was going to want to pepper him with questions. It's why he suggested they study outside rather then in the library."

"Go ahead."

"Oh my god! When is the wedding? Where? Obviously they're not waiting until after college so probably the summer but what about after their married? Are they going to live with Mags and you and Thresh? They could get an apartment like Cato and Clove did of course Annie probably wont kick out Finnick like Clove did."

Gale laughed at that remembering that Cato was still trying to win back Clove after he phenomenally screwed up, it was entertaining to watch his asshole friend grovel.

"And what about the bridesmaids? Who's Annie asking? Is Johanna going to try to come down for it? What about-"

"Okay whoa, slow down Madge." Gale was full on laughing now. Madge closed her mouth and Gale contained his giggles.

"Yes it's in the summer, I don't know where their going to live after, Cato is actually trying to rope Clove into going with him as his date. Annie actually might be asking you to be a bridesmaid, and yeah Johanna is coming down, she's going to be a groomsman with me and Thresh."

Madge's eyes got wide. "I could be a bridesmaid." She squealed a little and Gale was laughing again before just looking at this girl who was practically bouncing and talking about how she always wanted to be in a wedding. Madge was usually never this silly and giddy; she was nice and quiet with this tough edge to her demeanor. It's one of the reasons Gale likes her so much. But seeing her like so excited, eyes big, smile splitting her face. It makes Gale happy it makes Gale want to do something that he's been holding off doing for practically a year. Its also way past time to ask, Gale opens his mouth.

"You want to go together?"

Madge stops. She looks up at Gale and blinks, he looks flustered for a second and as she just sits their staring at him he starts to looked panicked. Madge is just in shock; she had a crush on Gale for such a long time but that night when her mother got worse and Gale came for her. Well, her feelings got pretty serious so to have him actually asking her out… well give her a second to process. But he didn't because Gale started rambling.

"I-I mean we…we could go together like…. Friends? Yeah like we-we did for your prom? That- that was cool right? Totally platonic friends?

Gale Hawthorne sounded like a bumbling idiot and Madge couldn't help it as the smile slowly spread on her face. He opened his mouth to keep going but Madge held her hand up. It was time to stop what Katniss referred to as the most frustrating sexual tension on the planet.

"Actually I wouldn't mind if it wasn't so platonic." Madge said trying to not let her voice shake. Gale's mouth actually fell open a little and he looked shocked too. But then probably the biggest smile she had ever seen came over him and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds great."

Madge smiled bigger. "Good so it's a date."

"It's a date." Gale replied.

Neither of them talked for a minute and Madge didn't know what to do so she turned back to her books. But then Gale cleared his throat and grabbed her attention again.

"You know summer is still a long way off, we should go out before then like tomorrow?"

Madge nodded her head. "I'd like that."

Gale nodded and smiled then they both slowly turned back to their homework. Madge didn't look up when she felt Gale's hand enclose around her own but she did smile and squeeze it back.

 **Gale – age 22 Madge – age 20**

Gale get's tackled twice at graduation, first by little Posey who isn't that little anymore and then by Madge. She takes a running leap right into his arms and Gale wraps his arms around her spinning her. He's so freaking happy right now. He sees a flash out of the corner of his eye and honestly he really doesn't care, in fact he might ask to see the picture and have it framed. He graduated, he had top grades, he's looking at a job as an architect and he has Madge Undersee to kiss right now. He doesn't even put her on the ground just keeps holding her in his arms, deepening the kiss and ignoring the catcalls god he loves this girl so much he knows it and he wants the whole freaking world to know it.

Maybe he should start with Madge.

Gale broke away from the kiss and finally puts Madge's feet back on the ground. She wobble a little so she stays in Gale's hold and he brings her closer. He's staring so deeply at her, just looking at peace and Madge know she's beaming. Uncle Haymitch complains all the time that he has to wear fucking sunglasses around the two of them but it doesn't matter to her because she is in lo-

"I love you."

…. Yeah that, she look at Gale in shock and can feel her heart beating faster and her eyes start to tear up as she yank him down by his graduation gown to kiss the ever living daylights out of him. She moves her fingers through his hair and he almost picks her up off the ground again. They separate after Finnick threatens to get a hose. She looks up at Gale, he has his forehead dropped to hers, his eyes closed and he's panting.

"I love you too." Madge said. His eyes slowly open and he just looks at her. They stand their close just taking each other in, wanting to stay forever in this perfect little bubble of happiness.

Gale Hawthorne loves Madge Undersee and she loves him back, right now everything is perfect.

 **Gale – age 23 Madge – age 21**

Gale puts the box down in the tiny apartment and he turns to his cousin in shock.

"You're engaged?!"

Katniss is actually blushing and glaring at him but in explanation she holds up the tiny diamond ring as proof. Gale just stares at it for a second taking it in, it's getting ridiculous, Annie and Finnick are already married and they just graduated, Peeta is graduating at the end of this year, Katniss still has one more. Cato and Clove are no where near that having just got back together but he wouldn't put it past those two to just up and randomly elope in Vegas. It causes panic to rise within him because yeah he loves Madge so much and yeah he wants to marry her but not right now.

"Gale you know this is my ring not yours right? And besides Peeta and I aren't getting married until I graduate college I made that very clear to him."

Gale sighs and tries to get out of his freaked out state. "Sorry I just… I just got my life the way I wanted it, with the job and the apartment and Madge and I just….. Don't want to rock the boat you know?" he shrugs and Katniss gives him a look but then nods her head.

"It's fine you just happen to be in the friend group where we all want to get married young." Gale blew out a breath and turned to the box he just brought in, he wasn't going to focus on marriage, he was going to focus on unpacking and living with Madge.

That's where Madge found him after Katniss and Peeta said they would go grab lunch, in the living room sorting through boxes of their stuff. She smiled and went up behind him wrapping her arms around him. He leaned into her touch and put his hand over hers.

"Hey."

"Hey Katniss and Peeta went to get food."

"Great I'm starved." Gale said. He sounded a little funny so Madge squeezed his waist and he looked behind his shoulder at her.

"Are you okay?" Madge watched as Gale's shoulders kind of slumped down.

"Katniss is engaged,"

Madge crinkles her brow "Okay good she finally told you but what's wrong… don't tell me you still don't think Peeta isn't good enough?"

"No Peeta is great for Katniss it's just…" Gale trailed off and then he turned around and face Madge, locking his arms around her and Madge felt wary for a second."

"I'm not ready to get married Madge."

Madge blinked at Gale before suddenly bursting out laughing, Gale looked surprised and then indignant. Madge's laughs trailed off and she wrapped her arms around Gale's shoulders getting Gale to look at her.

"Gale, I'm 21 I'm not ready to get married either." She said smiling at him.

Gale still looked upset, "Yeah but look at all our friends, Finnick and Annie, Peeta and Katniss, Cato is definitely going to try it soon and Thresh is starting to get serious about that girl from home Fox I think."

"I'm pretty sure it's a nickname because people use to call her Foxface and she kept it just to spite them." Gale looked down at Madge, really looked at her to see if she was just lying about being okay with not getting married yet but she just kept smiling at him.

"Gale seriously I'm fine with it, I don't want to get married yet." She linked her arms around his neck and started to sway them back and forth as if they were dancing. "Right now I want to unpack and live in this apartment with the man I happen to love." Gale put his forehead down on Madge smiling as she went on and they kept swaying in place.

"I want to go to school and come home to see you drawing your buildings at our table and I want to wake up in your arms in our bed and right this second I would just like to keep dancing in our home with you."

Gale lightly kissed Madge and she let him pull her closer until she had no choice but to put her feet on top of his. She giggled and he dipped her a little. Right now she didn't care about marriage or promises of forever, as long as Gale just kept dancing with her like this then for now she would be content. For now she would be perfectly happy.

 **Gale – age 24 Madge – age 22**

Her grip is so tight over Gale's hand as they wait in the hospital. Madge has been crying all week and this is the first time that she doesn't feel like she's going to combust. Right now she just feels empty. Her head is leaning against Gale's shoulder and he rubs his thumb against their joined hands. Her mom never really fully recovered from that scare she had a few years ago; her health has been slowly declining ever since. Madge couldn't believe what the doctors had told her. A month. Her mother had a month. She wasn't going to see her graduate or get married or hold her grandchildren. Those thoughts made Madge want to tear up again but she held it back. The last few months had been so stressful. With her graduation coming up and Gale still trying to get use to his job, the long hours of school and at the hospital, the random schedules, they bumped into each other a lot. It also caused a few unnecessary fights between them. Madge knew she couldn't let them go on like this. She had thought about it all last night, after she talked to her mom and Gale had come to the hospital to wait with her. She sighed and picked her head up from Gale's shoulder he looked down at her but she just looked straight ahead as she said the words.

"I think I should move back in with my father."

Gale had been continuously rubbing his thumb against her palm but when she said those words he stopped. He froze, his whole body seemed to lock up as he processed those words, Madge wanted to move out of their apartment. He could feel her finally turning to look at him but now he was looking away. He could feel his chest starting to ache and wanted to cry and scream simultaneously at her.

"Gale?" She almost whispered. But Gale didn't care he suddenly ripped his hand out of her grasp and stood up. He walked down the hall a little and tried to clear his head, breathing in and out. He didn't want this he could feel everything crumbling to the ground.

"So that's it." He said looking at the wall. "We're done?"

"What! Gale no that's not what I mean!" Madge said frantically. Gale turned around to see Madge now standing up looking alarmed.

"Then why are you moving out?" Gale was confused and hurt and didn't know what to do.

Madge took a calming breath then started fidgeting with her hands while looking at him worriedly.

She knew he would take it the wrong way, but there was no other time to do it. Later might have been to late. Madge looks up at his face and he looks so lost, so scared. He must be a mirror of her face right now.

"Gale everything is a mess right now, I'm graduating and trying to figure out what to do after, and all the late nights here. You're trying to get your career off the ground and my-" Madge swallowed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to think of that right now. "My whole life is going to change soon. I wont be able to function for a little while. I can't be dependent on you-"

"Yes you can I want to take care of you." Gale almost shouts desperate and walks closer to her. Madge just shakes her head.

"I don't doubt that and I'm sure you could but we are both stressed out and right now you really need to focus on taking care of yourself before you take care of anybody else. We're fighting these useless fights because we're both scared and stressed out and don't know what to do and I don't want to fight anymore. I want to be able to come to you when I need you and be with you. I can't do that if I'm worried your going to get fired from your job because your not their. Or you haven't slept because you stayed here all night." Madge walked the few more steps and stood in front of Gale who was looking at her. Hands clenched into fists and a look of defeat already on his face. "I don't want to break up with you. But our worlds are both really stressful enough as it is; when we combine them they're unbearable for both of us. I'm just moving back in with my father so both of us can take care of ourselves." She took one of Gale's hands and uncurled it before linking their fingers together.

"I still need you and want you." She added squeezing his hand tight.

Gale hated so much that she was making sense, hated so much that it would do them both good to get a breather from each other's troubles. He just wanted Madge close but it would be better if he could get his work done and sleep. It would be better for both of them. With a sigh of defeat he took his free hand and pulled it around Madge, putting her against his chest and resting his chin on her head.

"Okay." He finally said rubbing her back. "Okay I understand." They both stood their just holding each other.

"I love you." Madge said softly.

Gale kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

 **Gale – age 25 Madge – age 23**

Madge laughed as Gale dipped her down again and he smiled at the sound of her laugh. It had been such a hard year on her, on both of them. Her moving out put tension between them he knew he shouldn't have been angry with her but he was. But when Madge called him after her mother had a bad day all the anger went away. He understood the need for her to have space, not from him but just so she could accept her life and keep moving. So Madge kept moving and Gale tried to be there, he was their holding her hand at her mom's funeral, was their holding her tight when she graduated. She was their for him also, they had dinner nights with her dad when he was feeling to stressed and Mr. Undersee gave him helpful advice and even slipped him a few connections. Madge got settled in her job as a 5th grade English teacher and wrote a little on the side. Now they were here, dancing at Peeta and Katniss's wedding and Gale was happy because when the whole weekend was over they would fly home to their apartment. Madge had moved back in and it was theirs again. Gale smiled as he slowly brought Madge back up and brought her close so their foreheads could rest on each other for a moment.

"I love you so much Gale." Madge whispered.

Gale's grin grew as he waited until Madge opened her eyes. He stared deep into her big blue eyes and felt like one of the luckiest guys on the planet.

"I love you too."

Madge's face was going to start hurting from smiling but she couldn't help it, she was so happy. All this love and friends and family surrounded her. After the year she had she wouldn't blame herself for being too happy on a day like this. Katniss and Peeta were married. Finnick and Annie were pregnant. Thresh had come down bringing his fiancé Fox with him and Gale had practically shouted I told you so when he found out that Cato and Clove had eloped in Vegas. Johanna even was showing some interest in a fellow solider, which just happened to be Peeta's older brother Rye Mellark. She smiled at Gale and nuzzled her face in his shoulder, so happy to be close with him again. She didn't care about when her wedding day was coming, a year ago she wasn't 100% sure if Gale would be the one waiting for her at the end of the aisle. But now she had him back, fully and completely she loved him and he loved her and honestly she just got through one of the toughest year of her life and still in the end came out smiling. The rest of the world could go to hell for all she cared. She had Gale, as he hugged her tight and started humming in her ear she knew that he was all she wanted. Ring or no ring.

 **Gale – age 26 Madge – age 24**

"So when are you getting married?" "When are you getting married?"

Gale literally ended up putting Finnick in a headlock at the last get together because he was the unfortunate person to ask that question for what felt like the hundredth time. Seriously? Yes, he knows all his friends are married but he would like to say that they all got married young and Madge and him went through a lot of stuff so excuse him for taking his time for them to just be happy. Besides he had plans, important plans that had to be done for instance he had to talk to her Uncle, Aunt and Father to get approval of giving Madge her mother's wedding ring. He didn't want to make anything harder then it was and made it abundantly clear that they could say no but by the time he got halfway through his ramblings Effie was tearing up Haymitch looked serious but approving and Mr. Undersee was standing up to shake his hand and give him the ring.

"This is what she would have wanted. She really believed in you two even when you were little. Madge use to come home and tell us all about Katniss's big cousin." Mr. Undersee sounded choked up a little and Gale didn't protest when the handshake turned into a hug. This family had lost but it was still going, it was a strength that Madge had, one he loved about her. Then he went through every proposal idea he could think of, scoured the Internet and asked friends and family how they popped the big question. But all of it seemed wrong and not them; Gale just tucked the ring away and decided to wait for his moment.

This he thinks is his moment. He looks at Madge, tucked next to him in bed, hair loose and all over the place, face relaxed in sleep and the light coming in from the blinds just sending a glow everywhere. Gale carefully reaches in the drawer of the side table next to his side of the bed and takes the ring out of the box. He holds the thing in his hands and slide back over to Madge who has turned the other direction in her sleep; he smiled and then reaches over to shake her.

"Hey Undersee."

Gale is nudging her. Madge is already huffing at him and trying to bury herself in her pillow hoping he will give up on trying to wake her up. It is Saturday and much too early to even think about being up. But Gale doesn't give up, in fact he starts to flip her over to face him, she finally swats his hands away and with a groan turns towards him. She sighs and gets comfortable but refuses to open her eyes.

"This better be good Hawthorne."

"Marry me."

Madge freezes. Then ever so slowly she opens her eyes. There is Gale, laying right next to her a hopeful smile on his face and in his hand right in front of her face is her mother's wedding ring. Her mouth opens in surprise and she can feel tears forming in her eyes. She looks up at Gale, gray eyes full of hope, hair sticking up from his bedhead. This silly, amazing man got her mothers wedding ring. Madge can only think about how much she absolutely loves Gale and knows theirs only one answer.

"Yes!"

The second she says that Gale feels so light he feels like he could just float. Instead he laughs along with Madge's wet laughs as she cries out of happiness. He slips the ring on her finger and it's a perfect fit, somehow he thinks she was really meant to have it and then their kissing. Gale gets drawn deep into the kiss and as Gale wraps his arms around her he is reminded of something he thought way back in college, that Madge Undersee would fit perfectly in his arms. He holds her close and smiles bigger when he realizes he was absolutely right. Madge Undersee would be in his arms for the rest of their lives, and he couldn't wait.

 **Gale – age 27 Madge – age 25**

Madge never got tired of glancing at her ring and watching it sparkle on her hand. It was beautiful but it was also her mothers and that made it so much more precious. She was so busy turning her hand this way and that she didn't notice Gale coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. She jumped a little and felt his laughter rumble through his chest.

"Sorry just wanted to make sure you didn't burn the bacon."

Madge looked down and saw that he was right; she had gotten trapped in her musings to long. She started to lower the heat and move the bacon around in the pan as Gale laid his head on her shoulder and watched her cook.

"You just going to stay here hanging off me?" she asked smiling and patting his cheek. He kissed her shoulder and let go of her only to stand next to the counter and look at her. She looked over at him.

"I swear if your micromanaging my cooking-" He laughed cutting her off.

"Sorry just like looking at my wife." Madge smiled. Gale loved saying that word, he basically hadn't called her anything else the two weeks they had been on their honeymoon, every chance he got he said it as if he couldn't believe that they were married. Madge turned off the flames on the stove and gave Gale a hug.

"Well I like looking at my husband but not when he's silently judging me for almost burning the bacon."

Gale laughed at that and kissed the top of Madge's head. He just liked being here, in their kitchen. Liked that they had a schedule on who cooked meals, liked that while he set up for the day to get drawings done for his new project she called out her goodbyes. He liked calling her and welcoming her home and sleeping next to her and waking up with her in his arms. He just really liked his life right now. They had ups and downs but it was all great. If Gale had told his 16 year old self that he would be hear one day, in a small house, hugging Madge Undersee now Madge Hawthorne while she did almost burn the bacon the younger him would have probably rolled his eyes. But Gale, Gale loved it burnt bacon and all.

 **Gale – age 28 Madge – age 26**

Madge sat on the edge of the tub not taking her eyes off her phone, which sat on the bathroom counter. She tapped her fingers on the porcelain surface as she waited for it to beep. She wondered what would happen when she told Gale, for a few weeks she had been nauseous, throwing up all the time, she was tired, her back was sore and it had scared both her and Gale. Thinking the worst she talked to her father, her aunt and her uncle to see if she had somehow inherited her mothers genes but her Aunt got this look in her eye instantly and told her they had to go to the pharmacy. One drive and a surprising conversation later here she sat in the bathroom waiting for the result of two different pregnancy tests. She bit her lip and tried to keep the excitement from coming up Gale and her hadn't been trying exactly but they both knew they wanted kids and they had been married for almost two years now so a baby, well a baby would make them both ecstatic. Her phone beeped, Madge took a deep breath and slowly stood up, she closed her eyes and walked towards the counter. On the count of three open your eyes… one…. Two…

"Madge? What are you doing?"

She heard Gale's voice her eyes shot open and she stared directly down at her answer.

His brow was still crinkled as Madge didn't respond to him but kept staring down at the bathroom counter. When he had heard the phone alarm go off he thought Madge was taking a nap or something. To find her standing in the bathroom with her eyes closed was strange.

Then Madge gasped and burst into tears and Gale was officially freaked out. He rushed into the bathroom and gathered Madge in his arms thinking the worst.

"Madge? Madge shhhhh calm down it's okay just tell me what's wrong." Gale tried to comfort her. But Madge just shook her head and fought her way out of his arms, she reached for the counter and thrust something in his hand. He took a step back and looked at what she gave him.

Two positive pregnancy tests.

He looked down and suddenly his brain started functioning again. He looked up at Madge, mouth open in shock and she had a huge smile on her face, tears cascading down her cheeks. She nodded letting out another happy sob and he grabbed her up off the floor and started spinning her around.

Madge squealed in surprise at Gale's quick movements but she laughed happily along with him as they continued to spin around. He stopped and put her back on the ground only to attack her lips. She laughed when he started peppering kisses all over her face.

"Gale!" She squealed again when he went down her neck then kissed her stomach and kissed her on the lips again before smiling at her.

"We're gonna be parents." Gale Hawthorne the big excited puppy he was with this huge smile on his face.

Madge laughed again and nodded. "Yep, better get ready Daddy."

Gale let out a breathless laugh at the word Daddy, he always knew he wanted kids, wanted to ask Madge to start thinking about it soon but it looks like they were on the same page. He hugged Madge again and rubbed her back. He was going to be a dad, nine months seemed way to long a time to wait.

 **Gale – age 29 Madge – age 27**

When she woke up the bed was cold, Madge sighed and shook her head before turning to the baby monitor and listening. Sure enough a few seconds later she could hear Gale murmuring softly. Honestly she couldn't blame Gale because she had done the same thing a few times. Little Rose seemed almost to perfect sometimes with her dark curls and her blue eyes. Gale said she looked like and angel, Katniss laughed and said she had Madge's eyes and Gale's trouble twinkling in them. Madge had to agree as their little girl already had her father firmly wrapped around her little finger. Madge sighed again happily and settled down back in bed knowing Gale would return in a few minutes, for now she just listened to his murmurings.

"Did you know that your mother threw a water balloon at me. A water balloon, that's how we met we were only kids but I took one look at your mom standing their and giggling away and I already liked her. Don't get any ideas though since your not allowed to go near boys until your at least 30."

Gale could almost imagine Johanna, Madge and Katniss all rolling their eyes at that comment. Rose made a sleepy noise and Gale looked down at his daughter smiling slightly and kissing her head as he continued to sway in place.

"Anyway I didn't really like your mom or realize it until way later thank god she liked me back otherwise I don't think she would have waited so long."

Gale looked back down at his daughter and smiled again. "But I'm really glad she did wait." He nudged his little girl up and sighed then said a little louder knowing his wife was listening in.

"Thank God for the Undersee family patience."

He could hear Madge's laugh from down the hall and he smiled.

 **Gale – 30 Madge – age 28**

It was another party with little kids running around a park and an ice cream cake waiting for them. Madge smiled at the odd deja vu as she watched the kids of all her friends waddle around spraying each other with squirt guns only to have Peeta, Katniss, Cato, Clove, Finnick, Gale, Johanna and Thresh come in at odd times and throw water balloons at all of them. Madge burst out laughing when Peeta accidentally hit Clove with one, the deadly look she gave him caused him to run in the other direction. Rose cooed as she watched her party from Madge's lap. Madge grinned and drew her baby girl closer to her kissing her head. Rose was only one and would get to run around with the other kids soon but just for now she would get to enjoy her ice cream cake.

"Hey Madge." Katniss called. Madge looked back up to see Katniss standing in front of her holding a water balloon and at first Madge flinched trying to block Rose. Katniss scoffed.

"I'm not going to hit a baby I am a mother you know." Instead Katniss held out the water balloon and gestured over to where Gale was holding up Finn so his father Finnick could blast him with his water pistol.

"You know for old time sake." Katniss said. Madge looked back and grinned, she handed Rose over to her Aunt Katniss and took the water balloon. She waited for the right time and then let the water balloon fly, soaring across the park and landing exactly on its target.

Gale was lucky he had put down Finn otherwise he would have dropped the little boy in surprise. He was all wet; he spat out the water that was dripping down his face and looked up expecting Cato or Katniss but instead came upon a familiar sight. Their stood Madge her hands covering her mouth as she giggled away at him. A smile slowly spread over his face as he watched this beautiful girl shake with laughter then his smile grew into a conniving one. He turned to Finnick who was smirking at him.

"Hand me that." He said gesturing to the water balloon Finnick had grabbed. Finnick handed it over and Gale turned back to Madge. Madge took one look at Gale and she squealed running in the opposite direction. Gale's smile grew and he chased after her.

Twenty years ago a girl with blonde curls hit him with a water balloon and his life had never been the same.

 **This took forever! I swear! But I had to write it since Gadge is one of my biggest OTP's anyway I hope you enjoyed this monster of a one-shot as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
